


Met You by Chance, Loved You by Choice

by zflakefanderpai



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Human, Basically everybody is rich af, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, Hoo boi where do I even begin with this one, I'm not gonna spoil any more of the story so just go read it lol, Janus likes showing off his snitties, M/M, Remile only make a short cameo, Remus - Freeform, Slight Nudity, Swearing, Thomas is only mentioned oops, Virgil didn't sign up for this, because bitch really be his own warning tag, brotherly creativitwins - Freeform, btw Anton is The Critic, honestly this is just crack with plot, if I forgot to tag something please do not hesitate to inform me, implied nsfw content, it's my fanon name for him shush, oh well, roman is a gay mess, slight angst, very cliche, why did I tag that lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zflakefanderpai/pseuds/zflakefanderpai
Summary: This is based off of a dream I had.Basically, Roman and Janus are the heirs to their families' businesses.Their parents betroth them to one another to form a solid partnership.Here's the catch: Roman and Janus don't meet each other until the ACTUAL DAY of their marriage.And their parents don't bother telling them WHO they're betrothed to so yeah they're very much clueless.The day before the wedding, both families agreed to stay at a high-class resort (where the wedding will also be held at).Roman ends up bumping into Virgil who was, surprise surprise, Janus' younger brother!Shenanigans ensues~
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Met You by Chance, Loved You by Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I barely did much research for this story cause I didn't plan for it to be too in-depth.
> 
> It's also very dialogue heavy oof.
> 
> I know y'all came here for the Prinxiety and Dukeceit with a side of Logicality so that's exactly what you're getting.
> 
> This also has a bunch of references and cheeky little details both in and out of the fandom so if you manage to spot them all, I applaud you.
> 
> Oh, and my style of writing has a ✨comedic touch✨ to it, so I hope y'all have fun reading this haha.

__________

Angry shouting can be heard from downstairs of the Kingsley Mansion, but a certain trashman couldn't care less as he's currently in the middle of watching po-*ahem* _Pokemon_ by himself.

In fact, he was just getting to the best part (the climax) when suddenly...

_Knock knock knock!_

"ARE YOU DECENT IN THERE?" Roman, his twin brother, asks from the other side of the door.

"AM I EVER?" The _clearly_ _not_ decent twin responds back with a bored look on his face, his eyes still fixated on his phone screen.

Nonetheless, his door opens anyway.

Remus groans in annoyance, displeasure evident on his face because now he's _not_ getting any pleasure due to being rudely disrupted from his 'guilty pleasure' that is watching Pokemon ( _anddefinitelynothomoeroticvideosontheinternetthathespecificallysearchedforhaHpshno_ ).

So yeah!

With a reluctant grunt, Remus taps the pause button on the video currently playing on his phone and takes off his airpods. He then glances up to eye his brother with a scrutinizing look, but ends up snorting in amusement instead as he watches Roman enter his room with a hand covered over his eyes.

The other was wearing his signature red bomber jacket over a white fitted T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Meanwhile, Remus was clad in a neon green tank top.

Nothing else.

"I swear, Remus. If you're butt naked right now- "

"I'm not."

Roman uncovers his eyes.

He shrieks.

"GODDAMMIT, REMUS!"

"Oh come on, Ro-Ro! It's not like we haven't seen each other's dicks befo- "

A pillow hits Remus square in the face.

" _Oomph!_ Bitch, I will cut y- "

"I need to vent!"

The glare on Remus' face instantly disappears.

Why?

Well, the last time Roman had sought him out for comfort was _12 years ago._ He stopped coming to him when he became friends with Logan and Patton, who he says provided him with better advice in terms of dealing with difficult decision-making and emotions- and no, Remus wasn't at all offended by that. He was actually relieved and glad that his brother found a good support system.

So, the fact that he went to _him_ this time (of all people??) must mean that, whatever he needed to vent out, was either too private or too personal for him to share with either of his glasses wearing buddies.

"Well, in that case, hand me some pants, brother!"

Roman sighs but does as told, rolling his eyes fondly. He rummages through his chaotic brother's closet, pulling out a clean pair of briefs and sweatpants (he's surprised he actually had some) and also grabs a bottle of sanitizer from the other's nightstand before handing all the items to his partially nude twin.

Once Remus was fully clothed again and has disinfected himself from his sins, he quickly situates himself back into his pillows then pats his lap invitingly.

"Aight. Get over here, little bro."

Roman scoffs as he crosses his arms, "You're only older than me by three minutes!"

"Best three minutes of my life!"

"Oh don't start- "

"Just get over here and let me be a good older brother!"

"Ugh, fine!"

Roman very _carefully_ inspects the sheets first, making sure there weren't any certain _stains_ on it before climbing onto the bed and laying his head down on his brother's lap. On instinct, Remus begins to soothingly card his fingers through Roman's auburn colored hair- the other instantly relaxing from the touch.

And yeah, it's _obvious_ these two overly dramatic hoes don't get along that often. But what kind of siblings would they be if they _didn't_ have wars or try to fight to the death with each other? Come on now, siblings may despise one another, but there's no denying that deep down, they _do_ care for the other's well-being. And that's exactly what's happening right now with the Kingsley twins.

👏HEALTHY👏

👏SIBLING👏

👏RELATIONSHIP👏

"So... What's the tea, Ro-bro?"

Roman huffs and crosses his arms to his chest, "I'm being forced to an arranged marriage set up by our parents and one of their business partners."

Remus pauses for a few seconds to let the information sink in.

"Oh yeah? Which one?" He presses on, glancing down at his brother.

"That's the thing, Ree!" Roman throws his hands up in the air to emphasize his exasperation, "They won't even tell me who I'm supposedly engaged to!"

"The fuck?" Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. He knew his brother well enough that he wouldn't lie about a situation like this, but just to be sure...

"You sure this isn't just a prank to get back at me for?"

"Yes! Here's a flashback to a few minutes ago to prove it!"

_~FLASHBACK to a few minutes ago to prove Roman's unfortunate fate to Remus~_

_"It is your responsibility as the appointed heir that you do what is best for our company's future."_

_"But that's not fair! You can't force me to marry someone I've never even met!"_

_"Roman Alexander Kingsley! You are marrying the son of our business partner and that is final!"_

_~END OF FLASHBACK to a few minutes ago to prove Roman's unfortunate fate to Remus~_

"I mean... At least they made sure to pair you off with a _dude_." Remus points out with a shrug.

Roman sighs, "Yeah but... Come on, Ree! You know I've always dreamt of meeting my other half in the most unlikely of places and in the most random circumstances where- "

"You both end up falling in love and live happily ever after blah blah blah okay sure whatever, Prince Glitter Barf." Remus cuts his brother off with a fond roll of his eyes. The younger lets out another pathetic sigh.

"Where's the wedding gonna be?"

"Knowing our parents? Probably in a fancy, high-class resort." Roman guesses with a lazy shrug, "Eh, I don't really care."

Falsehood.

Well, if he were to get married to someone he actually _knew_ and _met_ and _fell in love with_ , Roman would ABSOLUTELY care about where and when they'll be wedded.

But since that ain't the case here...

"Ugh, I hope he's at least _nice_. I'm not about to wed myself off to some random bozo."

"Even if he's good-looking?" Remus persists with a teasing smile.

"True beauty is from within, dear brother. And come on, what good's a pretty face when their personality is as ugly as that tank top you're currently wearing?"

Cue offended Dukey noises.

"Bitch, this cost me 6 dollars!"

"Why the fuck would you waste 6 dollars?!"

Aaaaaand they're arguing yet again.

No surprise there.

But hey!

That's how they show their love.

So let's leave em be and proceed to the next part of the story, shall we?

\-----✨cool transition effect✨-----

"Ugh, I can't believe I was right." Roman mumbles to himself as he gets off their private jet. Remus immediately slings an arm around him as they both begin walking towards the _fancy, high class resort_ their parents brought them to.

The brothers were wearing white, long-sleeved button up shirts and chino shorts with brown belts. The only difference was that Remus had rolled up his shirt's sleeves up to his elbows and his shorts were mint green, while Roman's were a light pink. They also wore brown, laced leather shoes (smh I'm shit at clothing descriptions).

Why were they pretty much matching?

Well, if there's one thing they can get along with, it's looking fashionably hot together.

"Roman, Remus?"

The twins turn around to see who had called them.

It was their mother.

Mrs. Maria Kingsley was a gorgeous Latina woman with long, wavy auburn hair and a slim figure. She was a well-known fashion designer, and with the help of her husband, Philip Kingsley, a tall, brunette, British business man, they were able to start their own clothing company called _Las Regalías_.

"What is it, ma?" Remus asks.

"Well, since the wedding won't be until tomorrow, you and your brother are free to do whatever you want today." Maria hands her boys the key cards to their shared suite before adding in, "Just be sure to stay out of trouble, alright?"

The twins share a look.

Mr. Kingsley sighs.

"At least make sure not to wreck anything this time." The older man tells his two sons with a tired expression, "We may be rich, but your reckless behavior has almost gotten us broke on multiple occasions."

That's a lie.

They're rich af.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Remus waves off their parents dismissively, then grabbing hold of Roman's wrist and begins to drag him towards the lobby, "Come on, Ro! Let's explore this place!"

And off the two went.

_________________

  
As Fancy Mario gets dragged along by Evil Luigi, they suddenly bump into two familiar faces.

With glasses.

Yes, it be the Glasses Gays.

On the left we have Patton Foster- son of two famous bakers who fell in love, put a bun in the oven, and later served the world the most precious little cutiepie on the day of his birth. He had blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose. He was also the same height as Roman, standing at 5'10 (Remus was an inch taller than his brother).

Standing next to him was his boyfriend, Logan Sinclair, a young French inventor who became very well-known all over the world for his revolutionary inventions. He has jet black hair, hazel eyes, and is taller than the Kingsley twins and his boyfriend, standing at 6'2.

(Here's what they're wearing cuz I've given up on describing clothes huehue)

"Pattycake! Nerdy Wolverine! Fancy seeing you two here at this- _fancy_ , high-class resort." Remus greets the new characters into the story.

Patton giggles as he pulls the twins in for a hug, "Heya, kiddos!"

"Pat, you're only older than us by a few months." Roman points out with a fond chuckle.

"Psh, still!"

While Patton and Roman stir themselves into a conversation about pasta, Remus shoots the other glasses gay a smirk as his eyes land on the tall nerd's collarbone.

"That's quite the bruise you got there, Specs."

Logan quirks a brow in confusion.

"Bruise? What bruise?"

Instead of answering directly, Remus slyly reaches a hand out to poke at the darkened, reddish patch of skin on Logan's collarbone.

The tall nerd instantly stiffens, fumbling with his shirt's collar to try and cover up the love bite Patton had given him the previous night.

"You saw nothing."

"Meh, wish I did. Tell me, who was on to- "

"REMUS!"

Logan's abrupt exclamation catches the attention of both pasta loving boys.

"What were you two- ?"

"nOtHiNG!"

Patton wasn't taking that for an answer and decides to excuse himself and his partner so they could talk about it privately.

Roman watches the two glasses gays walk off to the side before turning to his twin, who snickers at him and flat-out says, "they fucked" after the pair were out of earshot.

"Oh... Good for them."

Don't get him wrong, Roman was undoubtedly happy for his two best friends. But their relationship only reminded him of his rather tragic fate where he doesn't get to fall in love with someone he truly loves.

Remus huffs, "Why are you all getting laid while I'm left to workout with my right arm?"

Roman shoots his brother a confused look, "I'm not getting laid??"

"Oh you will be once you're married."

The younger one (by three minutes) cringes with a shake of his head.

"I honestly doubt that."

"Wanna bet?"

"What are you two betting about?" Logan interjects as he and Patton return, a faint blush on both the boys' cheeks.

Remus grins at them, "Did you know my brother is getting married tomorrow?"

"Wait what?" Both Glasses Gays say at the same time, glancing at each other before staring at their friend in confusion. Remus tsks in disappointment as he turns to his brother.

"You didn't even tell them?"

"Why are you blaming me? I'm not the one writing this story!"

Patton tilts his head to the side cutely, "What story?"

Remus elbows his brother a little too harshly before turning back to the couple to bring them back on the main topic, "Forgive my brother, he's been a mess ever since he found out that he was getting married off to the son of one of our parents' business partners."

"Oh?"

"It's unfortunate, I know."

"Er... Well, I suppose that _is_ understandable... When did he find out exactly?"

"Like... Yesterday ago?"

Patton gasps, "And you're supposed to be getting married _tomorrow??_ "

Roman sighs, but nods his head.

"They've pretty much planned out the whole thing weeks ahead and decided to tell me TWO DAYS BEFORE it happens so I couldn't back out."

"Not to mention, they never said WHO exactly he was marrying so..."

A shiver runs down Roman's spine.

"What if it's Chad from that sports gear company?"

Remus scrunches up his nose in distaste, "Hopefully not. Last time I checked, he's been seeing that one kid uh... Billy? Yeah."

Roman continues to list off more sons from different businesses he knew his parents were acquinted with.

"How about Daniel? Or William? Or Blaine? Or even Chris?"

"Daniel's hetero and the other three are all in a poly relationship with one another. Kinda cute. I wonder if they'd allow me to join in on a fou-"

Logan is quick to cover Patton's ears as Roman slaps a hand over his brother's unfiltered mouth.

"Dude, if you're so eager to get laid, you're free to go searching for a good shag here."

A mischievous smile plasters across the other twin's face, and Roman kind of regrets saying that now.

"Great idea, Ro-Ro!"

"Wait, Remus- !"

Too late, the chaotic gremlin has already run off in search for his potential prey (or predator. He can go either way really *wink wink*).

And then there were three.

"We're sorry about your situation, kiddo." Patton speaks up after a few seconds.

Logan nods, "I'm sure your parents mean well, but their actions certainly speak differently."

Roman manages a half-smile before letting it fall back into a frown, "Well, there's nothing I can do now but to fulfill their deal."

Patton places a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, "Just know that if it comes to it, I will physically fight your partner if he so much as thinks of hurting you."

"Mon coeur, we both know you are not capable of such violence."

"Logan!"

Roman couldn't contain the small chuckle that left his lips as his blonde glasses wearing friend pouts up at his boyfriend.

" _But_ \- " A smirk appears on the Frenchman's face as he winks at his shorter partner, "I do have a blackbelt in Taekwando."

Patton giggles, "Alright, I'll be moral support then!"

Welp.

Things may not be going in the direction Roman had planned, but at least he has two amazing best friends who got his back.

"Thanks, guys."

\---✨another cool transition effect✨---

Virgil and Janus Quinton, sons of Victoria and Demetri Quinton, owners of the clothing company _Patches_.

Both boys inherited their mother's warm ivory complexion and dark hair, but only Janus got his father's almost golden-like eyes.

Oh, and Virgil dyed his hair purple cause he actually kinda digs it.

"Virgil, it's scorching hot out and you decided to wear a hoodie of all garments?"

"Well, it's better than looking like a frickin mall mannequin with your chest all exposed to the world!"

"No one can resist these pecks, Vee."

"Mhmm sure, Jan."

Virgil just rolls his eyes and continues to follow his brother down the hall of the hotel. Frankly, he would have much preferred staying in their suite all day where no social interaction was needed but noooo apparently he needed to "socialize" and "not be on your phone all day" like damn okay since when were you our parents?!

Ahem.

Anyway.

"Where are we even going?"

Janus shrugs, which emits a groan from the younger.

"Might as well make the most of my freedom while I still got it, yeah?"

"...Dude, you're getting married, not going to prison."

"Eh? Same thing."

Virgil snorts at that response.

"So, what are you going to do, huh?"

Janus goes to reply, but is stopped by a body barreling right into him at full speed, causing both him and said body to come crashing down on the carpeted floor with a heavy "thud".

"Oof!"

The person currently on top of Janus panics.

"Ah, shit! I'm so sorry! You see, I was being chased by this feral chiuaua and didn't notice you in the way and- oh wow, you're really hot."

It took Janus a few seconds to process what had just happened, but once his gaze lands on the cute curly haired brunette with green eyes and a mustache staring back at him, he couldn't stop the smirk forming on his lips as he cranes his neck to look at his brother.

"I told you no one could resist these pecks, Vee."

Meanwhile, all Virgil could do was stare at the two still splayed on the floor.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go get a um... drink or something... see you later."

And then there were two.

Mustached cutie bites his lip nervously, "Did I drive him off?"

"No no, it's alright. He doesn't do well around strangers is all."

"Ooh, okay then."

...

...

...

"So uh, any plans of getting off of me?"

Nameless stranger just hums and places his hands right on top of Janus' bare chest.

"Not really, no."

Ooh~

Janus already likes this one.

"What if I treat you to a drink at the bar?"

"Make that _plural_ with _your_ added company."

"As long as you get off of me right now before staff see us and think we're doing something erotic, then you have yourself a deal."

And if their position couldn't get _any more_ smexy, the other man moves to lean down and whisper his reply in Janus' ear.

"Sure thing, hottie."

Well, looks like they're all getting laid in this story.

Moving on!

\-----✨transition effect woosh✨-----

"We'll see you later then, Ro!"

"Farewell, you two! Have fun snorkeling!"

Roman waits until his friends were out of view before slumping and letting out a long, sad sigh.

And then there was one.

Well, not for long.

Because next thing Roman knew, he's being swept off his feet by a handsome, purple haired emo prince.

...Okay no, not exactly.

More like he ungracefully turned on his heel too fast which _almost_ resulted for him to come crashing down to the floor if not for this random cute stranger saving him with a hand snaked firmly around his waist.

For real though, the whole incident happened so fast, all Roman could say was a breathy, "Nice reflexes."

The man- boy? He looks younger than our really obviously muscular and nice main character so he shall be dubbed "Mr. Love Interest" until he gets his name.

"Uh, thanks."Mr. Love Interest mutters as he helps the other get back on his feet.

Wow, he has such a raspy yet soft voice.

And also gorgeous deep blue eyes that almost look purple.

And oh my gosh peck are those freckles??

"Thanks for catching me, um...?"

"Virgil."

Gasp.

He even has a cool unique name!

Gasp again.

And he's actually shorter than Roman!

But he was able to steady him with just one hand??

The bloke _has_ to be ripped under his hoodie!

Huh, maybe Roman could rip off the hoodie to check for himse- whoa whoa whoa WHOA!

Pump the brakes, Princey!

You just met the guy, for goodness sake!

What will Queen Elsa say?

Tsk tsk.

"Er... you okay there, man?"

Roman snaps out of his thoughts to face Mr. Love Interest aka Virgil, seeing both concern and confusion written on his face.

Ah shoot.

"My apologies, cariño. I seem to have gotten lost in my own thoughts again."

"Cariño? Is that like, a Spanish word for something?"

Ah _shit_.

"Y-yeah... But it's no big deal! I call a lot of my friends that all the time!"

Psh, no he doesn't.

But thankfully, Virgil buys it.

"Mind telling me your name then? Or should I settle with calling you cariño?"

Activate _Gay Panic ✨_

"You- you don't even know what that means!"

"Or do I...?"

A cheeky smirk makes its way to Virgil's face.

Roman.ex has stopped working.

Please standby...

Rebooting character...

Character now running.

Away.

Just kidding sksksksksk back to the story!

"Look, man. You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to. It's chill."

Roman goes from gay panic to gay panicking.

"No no! I just- um... It's Roman. My name's Roman, Hot Topic."

"D'aww, you think I'm hot."

You know what?

Fuck it.

"Yeah, you are pretty hot."

Now it's Virgil's turn to blush.

"W-wait no, you weren't supposed to-"

"Shut up, emo and just accept it." Roman chuckles with a fond eye roll, finally having regained himself.

The shorter one huffs, but has a small hint of a smile etched on his lips.

"Ugh, you're insufferable."

"Oh, you should meet my brother."

Hah!

Little do they know...

"Care to join me on a walk down to the beach?" Roman suddenly offers, a hand held out for the other to take.

"Do I have to hold your hand?"

"Preferably... But only if you want to."

"Hmm... I'll pass."

Cue offended princey noises echoed by a cute emo's laughter.

Yeah...

Everybody's definitely getting laid at the end of this story.

*insert lenny face*

\---✨transition effect woop woop✨---

Two gays.

Walking along the beach's shore.

One foot apart cuz they're not bros.

Lmao I don't even know what I'm writing anymore so allow me to use dialogue to move the story along.

*insert bonding moment montage*

\---

"So... got any siblings?"

"An older brother, yeah."

"Hey, same! But only by three minutes."

"Oh no, there's two of you?"

"Just be glad you got stuck with the handsome one."

"You're the handsome one??"

\---

"Do you like the view from up here?"

"Eh, it's okay I guess."

"What if I said you were my best view?"

"Then I'll make sure I'm the last thing you see before death."

"...that's hot."

\---

"Oh. My. GOSH! Stop ruining Disney for me!"

"I'm just saying! Foot size _does_ matter!"

"NOOOOO!!!"

\---

Meanwhile with our favorite chaotic duo...

"So you're telling me... That you're getting married off to some random bozo... For a business partnership?"

Janus hums with a nod of his head, "Parents won't even tell me who he is."

Well shit.

Reality dawns on the mustached gremlin.

And he smirks.

"What a small world for a huge dick like me."

The other arches a brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, well you see- "

\---

Meanwhile with our favorite Glasses Gays...

"A-ahhh~!"

\---

*clears throat*

After hours of strolling around the resort, causing trouble with staff members, and exchanging witty banter, we now find our main character and his love interest sitting side-by-side on a bench.

The moon shines brightly above them, it's rays of light reflecting on the ocean's surface beautifully.

It was quiet.

Calm.

Still.

Roman breathes in the salty sea air, arms rested behind his head as he sighs contently.

The whole day seemed like a blur!

Roman couldn't remember a day he'd felt this happy before meeting Virgil.

So of course he decides to confess his undying love for this mere stranger.

"Hey, uh... Virge?"

"Hmm?" Virgil responds softly, eyes closed and head tilted upwards, allowing the moonlight to cast an almost ethereal glow on his face.

Roman just got a little bit gayer.

"I-... Thank you."

"For what?"

Not being able to resist, Roman slowly reaches out and takes a hold of Virgil's left hand.

"For spending these past few hours with me. I bet you weren't really planning on having little escapades with me but... You still did."

The shorter one just shrugs nonchalantly, hiding his internal gay panic because _holyheckthey'reholdinghands!!!_

"Uh, y-yeah..." The shorter one uses his free hand to rub the nape of his neck, "I mean, resorts aren't really my thing, to be completely honest. So is messing around with people with an insufferable dork I just met. In fact, the only reason I'm here is for my brother. Like, can you believe that he's getting married off to some random bozo for a business partnership?"

And just like that, the final piece of the puzzle clicks into place.

Was there even a puzzle to begin with?

No, not really.

Except for the puzzled look Virgil was now giving Roman because the boy looked like he had just seen a ghost.

So much for an on the spot love confession...

"Hey, you good?"

"Virgil... I think I know the random bozo your brother's marrying..."

"Oh...? Who?"

"Me." Roman squeaks out.

Virgil's face falls.

"Oh no."

"Oh no?"

"Oh no no no no no... This is bad."

"Bad? How is that- "

As painful as it was to do, Virgil pulls his hand away from Roman's hold as he turns to face him with a glare.

"Dude! In a few hours you'll be my brother-in-law!"

"...So?? What's wrong with that?"

In the heat of the moment, Virgil spills the beans.

"What's _wrong_ is that, out of all the other guys in this resort, my dumbass decided to hopelessly fall in love with _you_ and it hasn't even been a day yet and here I thought I'd actually have a chance with you and hoped we'd work out or something but HAH! Turns out you're the guy my brother's marrying in a few hours!"

Things are going downhill way too fast for Roman's liking.

"Virgil, please- "

"No! I feel so stupid for not asking why you were here in the first place! Would've saved me a lot of shame and embarrassment!"

A hurt look crosses the other man's face.

"You're not the only one who's fallen, Virgil..."

For a moment, Virgil's eyes flashed with hope.

But it immediately dies down at remembering their situation.

"Yeah? Well it's pointless now... Just- forget that this ever happened."

"But, Virgil- "

Virgil just shakes his head, giving Roman one last pained look before walking away sadly.

Leaving the other alone.

Heartbroken.

\--------✨sad transition woosh✨--------

Roman sighs as he finally arrives at his hotel suite. He honestly doubts that he'll be able to get any sleep, and it would be stupid of him to attend his own wedding absolutely hammered, so he decides to just wait it out and wallow in self pity until he's forced to get ready.

Well, that _was_ the plan.

But now it seems that plan is also foiled as he opens the room to the sight of his brother and another guy casually drinking wine in their suite's jacuzzi.

Completely in the _buff_.

Remus was the first to notice him.

"Ro-Ro! Lookie here, brother! I found myself a hot date!"

Eh, at least things are working out for his brother.

"That's uh, great to hear, Ree."

Remus giggles a little too cheerfully, which causes a bit of water to splash out of the jacuzzi.

"That's not the best part!"

Roman sighs.

"I don't care about his dick size."

Remus' hot date chokes on his wine.

Remus cackles.

"That's not what I was going to say, silly! Although, now that you mention it..."

"Remus!"

"Okay okay, fine!" The green eyed twin grumbles something under his breath before facing his brother again and smiling widely.

"My hot date is also your betrothed."

Now, if Roman had been drinking something, he would have _totally_ done a spit take.

But since he wasn't, he just stood there, gaping in disbelief.

"You're Virgil's brother?"

The other shirtless man narrows his brows.

"You know Virgil?"

Remus gasps.

"I think my dick is inflating- "

"Dear, not now."

"But Janus- "

Roman was speechless.

He watches as the guy- _Janus_ , (what are you? A middle school librarian??), takes away the wine glass from his brother's grip before whispering something in his hear. That, surprisingly, got him to stop drunkenly whining about his dick and nestle his head on Janus' chest.

Huh, if not for the circumstances, Roman would think that they'd make a pretty cute couple.

"Listen, Roman..." Janus speaks up again, a fond smile lingering on his face when Remus nuzzles closer to him, "It's clear that we've both fallen for each other's brothers."

"Whoa what?! Where'd you get that idea?!"

"Janny and I were *hic* spying on you two the whole time!" Remus chimes in.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"You're excused." Both shirtless men say at the same time.

Roman's bewilderment only grows.

"At the beach?"

"Yup."

"At the terrace?"

"Mhmm."

"At the bar??"

"It was like watching an old married couple fight." Janus notes, Remus humming in agreement.

Roman feels really dumb now.

Like, more so than avalanche- I mean, beverage- I _MEAN_ average...

Avocado.

"Okay so, what do you propose we do about this?"

"Simple, instead of _you_ walking down the aisle tomorrow, Remus will take your place."

"And you don't think our parents will flip out or anything if Remus and I switch?"

Remus snorts, "This one-shot can't afford anymore written drama, it's fine!"

In that case...

"I'm gonna go find Virgil then."

Remus' _now_ fiancé shakes his head.

"Just wait until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"The author is a sucker for clichés."

Me?

Calling myself out in my own crack induced fanfic?

More likely than you think.

\------✨not sad transition woosh✨------

Morning came as soon as the sun rose up. Staff members are already bustling around the hotel, rushing to prepare everything before the wedding ceremony began.

Mr. And Mrs. Kingsley were buzzing with excitement. Beside them were Mr. And Mrs. Quinton, who were also buzzing with excitement.

They're not exactly relevant here so let's proceed to our faves.

Conveniently, Patton and Logan had packed fancy suits with them for their vacation, in case of any impromptu weddings happening so they could casually blend in with the crowd and no one would suspect they weren't invited.

Fortunately, they knew Roman. So it looks like they aren't crashing this wedding.

Another couple, however, overheard their chatter and have decided to join the party.

Everyone, please welcome in Remy Starr and Emile Picani.

Totally relevant in this story for cameo purposes.

And then we have the twins in their shared suite, running around like headless chickens trying to tailor Roman's readily prepared suit.

"There's too much gold, Roman!"

"Stop pulling on it before it- "

Cue ripping sound.

"...I'm wearing my drag queen outfit and you can't stop me."

"You were able to bring _that_ but not a second pair of underwear?"

"As if I'll still have it on by the time I say _I do_."

And of course, let's not forget the non-canon but canon in this universe brothers.

"Oh my gosh, Janus!"

"What?"

"You can't flash the audience with your absurdly huge pecks!"

"It's good luck!"

"Since when-?!!"

Ah...

It's looking to be a great wedding, folks.

So let's get this show on the road!

\------✨🌈Could Be Gayer🌈✨------

For a bunch of rich fucks, the whole wedding wasn't as grandiose as one would expect.

The audience literally just consisted of the Kingsley and Quinton parents, Virgil, the Glasses Gays, Remile, some guys, some gals, and some non-binary pals, and oh! Let's give it up for everyone's favorite StoryTime Guy!

A main character turned _side_ character?

How the turns have tabled.

Anyhoo!

Janus was already stood at the makeshift altar. He was clad in a black and yellow suit, and to top it all off he had on his signature bowler hat that Virgil has speculated hid all the secrets of the universe.

"Honey? Where did you find the um, wedding officiant?" Maria Kingsley asks her husband with a wary look.

"I didn't find him. He found _us_." Philip Kingsley answers nonchalantly.

"...What?"

"He's apparently a self renowned critic, director, coffee connoisseur, and fashion expert who won't charge us a penny so long as he gets to stay during the reception."

*slaps book cover of this fanfic* this story sure can fit a lot of TS characters in it.

Let us all welcome Anton Centriego (a fanon name I gave him on the spot so shush).

"Have you wedded people before?" Janus asks the newly added character.

"Who do you take me for? An amateur? Are you doubting my credibility?"

"No no, I just- "

"I've had 5 years of experience, for your information."

"Okay, yeah, I get it- "

"I personally find it offensive, to be honest."

"Jeez, I didn't mean to- "

"Like, how dare you assume that a privileged white boy like me has never played The Sims?!"

Aight that's enough dialogue detours for this part let's proceed to the actual ceremony!

And by that I mean skip to the 'bride' walking down the aisle.

Virgil casts his eyes to the ground, finding it painfully difficult to look up and watch this whole scene unfold.

But then there was a mix of shocked gasps.

Curiosity got the best of him and he snaps his head up to look at where everyone's gazes were fixated. The sight he's met with has him gaping.

There, at the entrance of the room, stood the guy who bumped into his brother yesterday!

And he was wearing a dress!

And heels!

And a black veil!

But most importantly, he wore the face of the person he had fallen in love with 9 hours prior.

Minus the facial hair.

But holy _SHIT_.

Mr. And Mrs. Kingsley could only watch as the wrong twin comes strutting down the aisle to the mellow version of the song Savage by Megan Thee Stallion.

Victoria and Demetri Quinton were appalled, to say the least.

Everyone else? They just went with it.

Except for Virgil.

The poor emo was frowning in confusion, gaze averting from his brother, to his parents, to Roman's parents, to Roman's brother, then to Roman himself who was now sitting right next to him wait WHAT?!

Virgil lets out a rather undignified squeak before glaring daggers at the grinning idiot beside him.

"What the heck, man?!" He hisses quietly, not wanting to disrupt the still ongoing ceremony.

"Sorry! All the other seats were taken!"

"There's literally a dozen more vacant seats here, the fuck?"

Roman sighs, "Okay fine! I just wanted to sit next to you."

"Well, warn a dude next time!"

Even with a deathly glare directed towards him, The auburn haired Kingsley twin still couldn't wipe off the grin plastered on his face.

Oh, speaking of...

"Why aren't you up there?" Virgil gestures to the altar, where his and Roman's brother are currently getting married to one another.

"The question you should be asking is why aren't _WE_ up there with them?"

The shorter one's breath hitches.

"What are you saying?"

"Virgil... Can I say something crazy?"

"Shit, uh... Yes?"

Getting on one knee, Roman pulls out a silver band from his pocket (an item he conveniently bought from the resort's gift shop).

"Will you marry me?"

Virgil, being a true Disney fan himself, replies with:

"Can I say something even crazier? YES."

Huzzah!

"Get over here, you two!" Janus beckons the pair over, stepping a little to the left along with Remus to give them some room.

Roman and Virgil share a glance before smiling and joining their respective brothers at the altar.

Their parents could do nothing to stop them at this point so they just let it happen.

The deal's _technically_ fulfilled anyway so...

It's a win-win.

Anton clears his throat before lowering his designer sunglasses. The couples were shocked to see his eyes watering.

"Uh... You good, man?" Virgil shares a concerned look with Roman.

"S-sorry, it's just... This is better than any Sims wedding I've officiated..."

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Our favorite Starbucks loving boi shouts from the audience. Emile is quick to slap a hand over his mouth because haH they're not exactly invited.

"Oh yeah, right." Anton clears his throat again before finally announcing:

"By the power of the gays, I now pronounce you... Husband and husband with your respective partners. You may now makeout romantically!"

The younger couple smile at each other before exchanging quiet "I love you's" and sealing their lips in a chaste kiss.

The older couple on the other hand decided to go all out, with Remus jumping into Janus' arms and smacking their lips together sloppily.

"REMUS AARON KINGSLEY! WHERE IS YOUR UNDERWEAR?!!"

And they lived happily ever after.

_**Fin**_.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated.


End file.
